


The Light Within

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, rated M for torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Psi vs. Lena.The Psychic plans her escape from prison and targets someone she knows is close to Supergirl’s heart, but Lena Luthor is more than what meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

Humiliating. The thought pops into Psi’s mind as she tries to readjust the collar around her neck. Utterly humiliating, a low growl rises in her throat before she winces; the tight gadget that keeps her from using her powers has been biting into the delicate skin of her neck. Her skin is red and bruised, but it’s not like psychopaths get much sympathy in the world, let alone in prison.

As she sits to watch TV with some of the other inmates, Psi considers how different prison is from what Hollywood had led her to believe. It’s not nearly as bad; the food is gross, but there isn’t much violence amongst the prisoners, but Psi knows she’s lucky…for most part.

It could be worse, she tells herself, but most inmates are just human, they don’t get experimented on like she does – her hand subconsciously goes to the track marks on her left arm where a government doctor has injected her with god-knows-what time and time again since she was brought in three weeks ago – and humans don’t get nearly as much attention from the guards as metahumans do, especially a pretty metahuman like her.

Anger starts boiling inside her, but Psi’s attention is caught when breaking news interrupt whatever show was on. She watches as the news anchor describes the most recent attack on Lena Luthor’s life. All noise surrounding her turn into muffled buzzing as Psi’s eyes zero in on the blonde woman who’s shown rushing to Lena’s side.

“…thankfully Mr. Olsen, who is stepping down as acting CEO of CatCo World Media now that Ms. Luthor acquired the company, dove in front of her to protect her. A truly heroic feat from him. Also seen rushing toward Ms. Luthor and Mr. Olsen are Samantha Arias, now acting CEO of L-Corp; and CatCo reporter and personal friend of Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers…”

“Kara Danvers.” Psi repeats under her breath, nails digging into the skin of her left arm. “What a stupid little girl…” The corner of her lips curl up into a malicious smirk, and she stands up to go to the library.

Over the following days, Psi uses the computer at the prison’s library to research everything she can find about Kara Danvers and her connection to Lena Luthor. Her desire to get back at the person responsible for her incarceration fuels her, and her wish to break out of that hellish place is multiplied tenfold.

Once she is satisfied with the information she’s got, Psi starts focusing on how she’ll break out of prison. That night she sits down on her bed, legs crossed, eyes closed. She focuses on the cellmate the State had been dumb enough to give her. The woman is no genius, Psi knows that, and she knows it’ll be a good first step if she manages to trap the woman into her worst nightmare.

“Come on…” Psi grumbles under her breath; her hands balling into fists at her sides, brows furrowing in concentration. “Work!” she hisses the word as if it will magically make her wish come true, but the night ends with Psi panting heavily on her excuse of a mattress with a splitting headache to keep her company.

She doesn’t know when she fell asleep, but Psi is rudely stirred awake by the cell doors opening and two guards calling her prisoner number.

“Rise and shine, inmate.” One of the guards says, hitting his baton against the metal door. “It’s time for your check up with the doctor.”

Psi won’t admit it to anyone, but she dreads those visits. She never sees the doctor’s face – the coward hides behind her mask and goggles – but there’s a sort of glee on her voice whenever she injects Psi with one of those serums, that makes Psi fear what the woman would do to her if they weren’t being watched by security cameras.

“I haven’t had my breakfast yet.” She says trying to sound defiant, but she knows she sounds nothing but meek to them.

“Not our problem inmate. We follow our orders, and so will you.” The other guard says, and steps into the cell to drag Psi toward the medical bay.

“Good morning, Ms. Marsh!” The doctor greets her chirpily as usual, something that never fails to make Psi’s stomach turn into knots. “I hope you slept well!” Psi doesn’t say anything in reply, the smell of the antiseptic soap she knows the doctor had just used assaults her nose and she feels like throwing up. “I guess we’re going straight to business then.” The doctor says unfazed, and with one nod toward the guards, Psi finds herself strapped onto the exam chair.

“I feel like today is going to be a great day, Miss Marsh!” Psi’s stomach drops at the doctor’s words, and she closes her eyes in an attempt to stop herself from crying. Her efforts are in vain however, as a needle pierces her skin, and a burning fluid makes its way into her veins.

Psi loses count of how many times she’s taken to see the doctor. Each time it hurts more, but pain isn’t the only thing that increases with each visit; every time she’s forced to lay still on the medical chair, Psi feels something change inside her… Whatever goodness is left within her shifts and morphs into something ugly, festering under the torture of the doctor’s experiments.

When she’s dragged back to her cell some time on her third month in prison, Psi swears to herself she will escape that week, or she will die trying; and with a smirk tugging at her lips as she sits on her bed, Psi thinks, I’ll die trying, but I’d much rather kill instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe in.

The sound of prisoners snoring, tossing and turning on their beds slowly starts to fade.

 

Breathe out.

The humming sound of air rushing through the vents intensifies, slowly enveloping Psi’s mind and body.

 

Breathe in.

Her body starts swaying as the sound mutates, making Psi feel as if she’s floating in the ocean; the waves lazily pulling and pushing her.

 

Breathe out.

The waves pull her further into the ocean’s vastness.

 

Breathing in doesn’t come as easily anymore.

Psi feels herself being pulled down as the waves crash on top of her; nothing of that initial laziness left, and she struggles to breathe as her heart begins to race in her chest, and suddenly Psi is not in the open sea anymore; she’s inside a vat filled with water with doctors in their stark white coats looking at her curiously without any hint of wanting to help as she claws at her throat desperate to breathe.

Panting heavily, Psi’s eyes snap open and she finds herself exactly where she’s been all along: in her prison cell where she had sat on her bed to meditate.

Facing your worst fear isn’t pleasant, and most people avoid doing so their entire lives, but Psi knows that if she wants to tap into her powers, she must go to the source of it: her own fears.

She feels faint; the vision she had just had took a great toll on her, but Psi smiles, because it was a true vision, it was her powers turned on herself, not just a meditation-induced dream.

Running her open palms on the cheap sheets of her bed to ground herself to reality, Psi thinks about how she’s been feeling more powerful, surer of herself after her last “checkup” with the doctor. She attributes it to her hate for the woman, and the desperation to get the hell out of this place. Without giving it another thought, Psi closes her eyes again and focuses on her cellmate.

Channeling all her attention to the woman on the upper bunk, Psi tries to forget about the collar around her neck; she convinces herself that it’s nothing but jewelry, something fancy and expensive adorning her skin. With a surge of confidence, Psi gasps softly as she feels her power rolling off her in waves, and it doesn’t take another minute before her cellmate is whimpering in fear in her sleep; Psi is now spectating the nightmare from the safety of her own mind.

She never understood exactly how her powers work, she simply accepts them as they are: Psi induces vivid nightmares on her marks, and if she’s focusing on only one individual, she gets to see what their fears are.

One thing Psi did learn early on, however, is that humans are too complex to have only one fear. Sure, some people have a very specific thing they dread, and it ends up overriding everything else; but when it comes to the majority of the population they tend to have a handful of situations, things, or people they fear more or less equally and simultaneously. Those are the best targets; the ones with vivid imagination and competing fears, they make Psi’s skin tingle with excitement as she watches them get trapped in a never-ending loop of their worst nightmares.

The cellmate’s fear is boring to her; dying alone on a prison cell… Such lack of imagination, Psi thinks, scoffing out loud before letting go of the woman’s mind. It’s only then Psi realizes she actually used her powers despite the device locked around her neck.

Being on the verge of happy tears, Psi tries to contain her excitement, and she closes her eyes once more to try and influence the two prisoners on the cell next to hers.

First, she goes cell by cell, and when she’s done with it, Psi takes a deep breath and tries to control every inmate on that floor. 

And she succeeds.

Panting lightly, Psi is smiling when she opens her eyes again. “Tomorrow night…” she tells herself, “Tomorrow night I’ll escape this hellhole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next few chapters will probably be longer ^^ Thank you for reading.


End file.
